Seamos amigos ¿sí?
by joycemvr2
Summary: Hoy he ido a jugar en la tierra de nadie, entre las fronteras de mi país y el vecino, jugaría como siempre con mis muñecos de nieve, pero aquel chico con ojos color amatista salió del busque, ya tengo con quien jugar... Años más tarde, en la guerra entre Rusia y Lituania, aquel soldado lituano vuelve a encontrar esos ojos de hielo con una promesa de la infancia:"Seamos amigos ¿sí?"


SEAMOS AMIGOS, ¿SÍ?

Nuevamente está nevando, pero me parece que eso es normal aquí cuando es invierno. Mi nombre es Toris, tengo 10 años y vivo en el pueblo que está a un lado de la frontera entre Lituania y Rusia, del lado lituano.

Ha estado haciendo más frio del habitual según mi madre, así que me puso mi chaqueta nueva, es de piel y felpado en los puños, estos últimos son de color negro mientras el resto es café claro.

Mamá dice que este abrigo me queda bien porque contrarresta con el color café oscuro de mi cabello un poco largo, realmente dudo que sea así pero no debo responderle a mamá. Además es muy cómodo.

Estoy jugando en la nieve algunos metros más lejos de donde termina el puente del pueblo. Este puente está sobre un rio que hace de frontera entre los dos países junto con un profundo bosque, ahora estoy en la tierra de nadie.

Estoy jugando solo, no tengo hermanos ni hermanas y no hay ni una sola persona en las cercanías. Hace un silencio sepulcral.

En lo que empiezo a hacer muñecos de nieve para jugar a los soldados escucho algo a la lejanía; ramas del bosque empiezan a sacudirse, algo se está acercando con rapidez.

Empiezo a tener miedo, mi madre me ha dicho que últimamente un grupo de gente que viene del sur ha estado atacando a los pueblos cercanos. No sé mucho al respecto, pero al ver lo preocupadas que parecen las personas del pueblo no debe ser nada bueno.

Lentamente empiezo a retroceder sin apartar la mirada del bosque, en cuanto vea algo que pueda representar un peligro para mi saldré corriendo de regreso con mi madre, bueno, eso espero si no es muy tarde.

Una figura aparece dentro de la espesura del bosque, no es alta como la de un hombre, y no es robusta como la de un caballo o algún otro animal. Parece más bien la figura de…

Y entonces lo veo, es un niño un poco más bajo de estatura que yo, con el cabello del mismo color que la nieve y la piel increíblemente pálida.

Nos miramos unos segundos después de que hicimos el primer contacto visual entre ambos, sus ojos amatistas eran preciosos. Permanece el silencio, no decimos ni una palabra. Finalmente se vuelve a escuchar un sonido, lentamente empieza a caminar en mi dirección y yo por inercia lo imito.

Voy notando otros detalles de él conforme nos acercamos; su ropa se ve desgastada, tal como si ya hubiera sido usada por otra persona antes que él, mismo por lo que se le ve un poco grande.

Lleva puesto un abrigo de una tela delgada color café claro, está roto en algunas partes y un poco sucio, incluso me parece ver que está quemado de los bordes. Debajo de este se nota una camiseta de color oscuro que hace juego con unos pantalones contra la nieve del mismo color. Sus pies están cubiertos por unas botas de piel, estas, al contrario del resto de la ropa, parecen que le quedan un poco chicas, como si llevara mucho tiempo con estas y no las hubiera cambiado.

El último detalle que noto es su bufanda, sin duda me parece raro que siendo un niño utilice una con el color rosa, siendo este un color de niñas. Finalmente, los pasos se detienen, estamos a menos de metro y medio de distancia y permanecemos sin movernos, mirándonos mutuamente.

-Mi nombre es Toris, ¿tu cómo te llamas? –-le pregunto con curiosidad

-Iván –responde después de unos segundos con un acento claramente extranjero

-¿Qué hacías en el bosque, Iván?

-Siempre estoy en el bosque, pero hoy entre más de lo normal –respondió con dificultad, como si no encontrara las palabras correctas, aumentando mis sospechas de que es extranjero.- ¿Y qué haces tú aquí?

-Yo estoy jugando a la guerra con soldados de nieve –me hice a un lado para señalarle los muñecos que ya había hecho. Estaban formados en dos filas, una frente a la otra,

-Pero no tienes con quien pelear –dijo

-Realmente no necesito con quién pelear, solo estamos practicando

Iván me miró unos segundos y finalmente avanzó hacia un lado de las barricadas que había construido en la nieve. —Ahora ya tienes con quién

Tras la sorpresa inicial una gran sonrisa surgió de entre mis labios. ¡Hoy es el mejor día de mi vida! Por fin podría jugar con otro niño, ya no tendría que esperar una respuesta que nunca llegaría a mis mensajes, ahora de verdad podría tener un contrincante. Soy tan feliz.

Acordamos rápidamente las reglas y empezamos jugar, el lanzó el primer ataque como una bola de nieve, logré esquivarla rápidamente y tras dar órdenes a mis soldados de nieve arrojé otro proyectil. Así comenzó nuestro juego después de un par de rondas donde quedamos empatados lancé otro ataque con el que lo derribé a la primera.

Se quedó en el suelo y no se levantó como esperaba. Me asusté, ¿Y si le había hecho daño? Rápidamente salté fuera de mis trincheras y corrí en dirección del frente de Iván, cuando llegué con él lo encontré tirado en el suelo boca arriba, lo llamé, más no respondió. Mi miedo no hacia más que aumentar con cada segundo que pasaba. ¿Y si realmente lo había lastimado?

Me arrodillé junto a él y empecé a sacudirlo lentamente. -Iván, ¡Respóndeme por favor, Iván! -mi ansiedad me estaba llevando al borde de las lágrimas

Y de pronto, su risa me hizo reaccionar. Se reía como si hubiera visto lo más divertido de su vida, no tenía ni idea de cómo reaccionar ante la felicidad de mi compañero de juego.

-¡¿De qué te ríes?! –pregunté un tanto molesto

-¿Pues de qué otra cosa sino de tu preocupación? -respondió aún entre risas, intentando contener las carcajadas-. Pero ya, lo siento.

Se incorporó del suelo y me tendió la mano para que me levantara de éste, la acepté tras un par de respiraciones para que se me pasara el enojo. Ya de pie los dos Iván me dirigió a la orilla del bosque, ahí nos sentamos y empezamos a platicar.

Descubrí algunas cosas muy interesantes de aquel chico tan extraño: para empezar sí era extranjero, era de la ciudad vecina del otro lado de la frontera, era de Rusia. Tenía dos hermanas, una mayor y otra menor; algo que me sorprendió fue saber que era más grande que yo por 3 años, juraría que de hecho era menor que yo.

Estuvimos platicando hasta que comenzó a atardecer, el cielo se llenaba de naranja y se divisaba un ligero azul oscuro en el borde del cielo tras las montañas, era hora de despedirnos.

-Ya me tengo que ir Iván –comenté mientras me levantaba de nuestro lugar sobre la nieve, él solo asintió con la cabeza baja. -Pero no te pongas triste, vendré mañana también a para jugar juntos.

-No, no debemos volver a vernos jamás -dijo mientras se levantaba también.

\- ¡¿Pero por qué?!

-Porque tú y yo no somos amigos.

Me quedé sin saber que decir ante aquella declaración, ¿En serio se puso así porque todavía no le decía aquella pregunta que siempre se hace cuando se juega con alguien? -Está bien, lo diré: ¿Iván, serías mi amigo?

-Ahora no puedo ser tu amigo, Toris. Pero espera unos cuantos años más, para ese entonces me haré lo suficientemente fuerte como para proteger lo que me importa.

Tras pronunciar eso Iván salió corriendo de vuelta al bosque, intenté seguirlo, pero ya lo había perdido de vista en cuanto di unos pasos dentro de éste. No entendía nada de lo que acababa de pasar, ¿A fin de cuentas quería o no ser mi amigo? La verdad nunca lo entendí.

-..-

Pasaron los días, estos se convirtieron en semanas, meses y, finalmente, varios años; Iván nunca regresó a su lugar de juegos, Toris nunca volvió a saber algo de él. Tanto fue el tiempo que terminó por olvidar aquel único día en que tuvo un contrincante que no fuera de nieve.

Varios años después inició una guerra entre estos dos países, los deseos expansionistas de ambas naciones terminaron por conducirlos a un enfrenamiento. Toris se enlistó en el ejército de su nación y le fue ordenado ir a pelear en el frente. No se negó

El ahora joven hombre tenía unos 20 años, su cabello seguía siendo largo hasta la mandíbula y su personalidad aún tenía vestigios de su comportamiento de niño. Había crecido siendo una persona amable, era atento y solidario con las personas del pueblo, las personas le tenían un cariño especial a aquél joven.

En una de las batallas que libran contra el poderoso ejército ruso, Toris pudo divisar a lo lejos la figura de una persona, era un hombre alto, con cabello como la nieve y piel increíblemente pálida, vestía un traje distinto al de todos los soldados, se podía saber que era de los altos mandos.

Aquella persona sujetaba con fuerza una tubería de metal, a sus espaldas llevaba el fusil reglamentario para las tropas pese a no usarlo. Con aquel pedazo de metal cilíndrico golpeaba sin compasión a un soldado lituano, pasados unos segundos el soldado dejó de moverse y quedó tumbado en el suelo al igual que muchos otros cadáveres.

Toris pudo ver cómo se giraba y sus ojos se unieron en una sola mirada. Violeta. Se quedó paralizado, vio aquellos ojos fulgurantes de arrebatador odio y locura arder como el fuego, sin embargo, se notaban ausentes de sí mismos, tal como alguien abandonado en una tormenta de nieve.

Aquel general avanzó con pasos agigantados hacia él, de manera decidida, Toris intentó moverse en retirada, más sus piernas no respondían a sus pensamientos y se acercaron al enemigo. Aquella situación volvía a repetirse después de tantos años.

Ya no eran niños que atravesaban la frontera, ya no jugaban con la nieve, mucho menos eran los vestigios de compañeros de juego, pero se sentía aquella nostalgia en medio del campo de batalla. Solo había metro y medio que los separaba; uno nunca imaginaría que aquel pequeño niño que aparentaba menor edad y era tan tímido con los otros se convertiría en aquel imponente hombre que le extendía una de sus manos cubiertas de la sangre de sus compañeros.

Iván pronunció solo unas palabras, y aunque el sonido de gritos y cañones hacía imposible entender nada, Toris pudo comprenderlas. Ahora no sabía que responder ante aquella promesa hecha hace años.

-Seamos amigos, ¿Sí?

Unos calmosos pero alegres ojos del ruso miraban intimidantemente a los desesperados del lituano, buscaban una respuesta que era inexistente.


End file.
